


The Sensual Escapades of Quintara Lotus, Dragon Aspect of Arcane

by cj_the_magic_man



Category: URealms - Fandom, URealms Live - Fandom, Unforgotten Realms - Fandom, Unforgotten Realms Live
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, F/F, F/M, Facials, I don't know how tags work help me, Lesbian Sex, Memory Alteration, Mind Reading, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strip Tease, Thicc Dragon Ladies With Thin Elves, Thigh Choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cj_the_magic_man/pseuds/cj_the_magic_man
Summary: Quintara Lotus is one of the strangest entities within the Realms- One of the six Dragon Aspects, she has acsess to literal godlike powers, yet she chooses to spend most of her time among the mortals. Why? Because she likes to fuck them, duh. What kind of fic did you think you were getting into?





	The Sensual Escapades of Quintara Lotus, Dragon Aspect of Arcane

**Author's Note:**

> A Night To Remember had me laughing my ass of during Act 1, so I HAD to write the origins to Barringster Incest.

Quintara Lotus, the Dragon Aspect of Arcane had been aware of the twin siblings living within her tower for a few years now. She had constructed the room the pair had lived in shortly after their parents had decided to abandon them in the tower to continue their journey without them. She hadn’t truthfully paid much attention to the parents after they left, but the twin siblings did interest her quite heavily. The Dragon Aspect found the “safer” rooms within the tower, and built sets of doors to allow the children to explore in their youth. As they aged, Quintara began to read their mind. When they entered puberty, she enjoyed their thoughts more and more.    
  
She would often let her thoughts drift and find the mind of Quineas. The young elf was struggling with these impure thoughts he was having, and, fortunately for the devious mind of the Dragon Aspect, the two women his perverse mind could ponder was his dear sister, Janah, and the lovely Dragon Aspect herself.Thankfully, for Quintara at least, with no one to raise the elves and tell them what was wrong, these thoughts never came across as “wrong” to Quineas, even more so as Quintara would press his mind to conjure more and more of these images for his pleasure.    
  
After a few weeks of plotting and prodding, she had had enough fun with just teasing Quineas for now. The Aspect of Arcane added her focus to Janah, and she was delighted to find that the female Elf’s focus was also split between her brother and the Dragon Aspect. Quintara did the same to Janah as she had done to the Elf’s brother, shaping and pushing her thoughts into more “creative” directions. After a few weeks again, she was utterly satisfied with her work, with both twins thought’s plagued by thoughts of lewd acts with one another, and the Dragon Aspect that had raised them.   
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
The Dragon Aspect of Arcane had allowed the twins living within her tower to stew for a few days. The pair had become nearly desperate, trying to hide in private from one another as much as they could. Quintara would normally have been disappointed with this result, but it aided her plans rather well for the time being. She conjured a coin in the palm of her hand, one side with Quineas’s face, and the other with Janah’s. “Now, which of you shall I claim first…”, she muttered to herself as the coin flipped through the air. To her surprise, the coin thunked firmly into the wooden table, shuddered back and forth for a moment, and remained still on its side. “Well then. I wonder what that means?”   
  
Quineas and Janah were having a bit of an awkward meal with one other, doing their best to not stare at each other for to long. The pair had spotted one another gawking at each other’s bust and crotch for a few days, and neither of them wanted to be the first to broach the issue. Janah finally had snapped, and began to speak, saying “You know Quineas, I wanted to ask, is there a reason you keep fucking stari-”. The young elf’s words were cut off, as Quintara Lotus herself appeared between the two, a hungry look across her lips.   
  
“Hello,  _ Barringsters _ . It’s come to my attention that the both of you are in need of an important lesson, about how to...Satisfy one’s self.” The Dragon Aspect’s outfit was somehow even skimpier than usual, her normal top replaced by a pair of golden pasties. She grinned widely as she saw the blushes appear on both of the twins, as well as Janah’s suddenly crossed legs. She eyed Quineas’s crotch, her grin turning to a dark smirk as she saw him try and hide the bulge within his pants. “My my, it seems that I’m just on time for today’s lesson then.” The Dragon Aspect grabbed each of them by the collar, and pulled them up from their seats, forcing them to stand, before walking towards a wall, which a portal silently formed onto. “Come now, into my bedroom. It seems that I have some inhibitions to remove.”   
  
Janah’s thighs were quivering at this point as she entered the portal, almost bursting with equal parts excitement and utter terror. Her mind was racing through all of the thoughts she had been having through the week of Quintara Lotus, but she hadn’t expected any of them to truly occur. Quineas was much the same, doing his best to not show off his painfully large erection he had already gotten. Both of them let out a squeak as they felt a warm palm crack into both of their asses, followed by a harsh grope to each of them.   
  
“Now, if you do what I say, and learn well tonight, this won’t be the last time you get to see this place.” Even as the twin Barringsters were blushing beyond belief, they couldn’t help but be amazed at the absolute wonder and beauty of Quintara’s personal bedroom. It was at the top of the tower, with a wondrous view across the entire field the tower had been built upon, and far beyond that, allowing the twins to see the outside world clearly. They had precious few moments to examine the beauty of nature however, as they felt their eyes tear away from it to the beauty of the now nude Dragon Aspect.   
  
In the short time they had looked away in wonder, Quintara had stripped herself nude, her clothing chaotically thrown about the room. She gave a wink towards the two twins. “If you’d like a show, perhaps you should pay close attention next time.” She examined both of their thoughts, and was happy to find pangs of regret within both of them. She let her comment hang in the air for a moment, before giving a sigh and relenting. “Fine, fine...But, you two need to turn around and do the same first.”   
  
Janah and Quineas turned to each other expectantly, not seeing as Quintara’s wrist flicked, a spell being cast on both of them, soothing their embarrassment, and any doubts they had about serving the Dragon Aspect. Within seconds, the pair knew what Quintara wanted, and were on each other, pulling each other’s clothes off for Quintara’s amusement. “Don’t be afraid to rip it now, Quineas.” Quintara gave a bit of encouragement to the male Barringster, who obeyed her wishes, grasping his sister’s shirt by the breasts, and tearing it off in a single rip. Janah rolled her eyes, and repaid the favor with his shirt, before tackling him to the ground to pull off his pants, leaving him nude.   
  
Janah gave a shake, showing off her “victory”, with her panties still on, gaining a laugh from the Aspect of Arcane, who stepped forward, grabbing the garment from behind, and pulling upwards. “Squeal for me, dear, will you?” Janah leapt upwards as the garment dug firmly into her slit, giving a groan as Quintara pressed her head into the wall, forcing her ass further upwards. “My my, look at how wet you are already!” Quintara’s free hand came down in a smack against her slit, prompting a loud moan, followed by another squeak as Quintara pulled up again, the panties finally snapping under the force of it.    
  
Janah’s legs were shaking beyond belief at this point, her thighs soaked through, her quim leaking down to her knees in spots. Quintara threw the girl over her shoulder, and tossed her onto the bed. In a single swift motion, she turned around and grabbed Quineas as well, pushing him onto the bed as well. The Dragon Aspect grinned as she noticed his hand fumbling around his cock, already starting to please himself. “Ah-Ah. Not without asking.” Her purple hand gripped his length harshly for a moment, a purple ring forming at its base. She leaned into Janah, giving her a firm kiss on the lips, as her hand gripped the girl’s throat tight, feeling her pulse pound as she tightened her grip. Her free hand found Janah’s slit, feeling her excitement grow as she choked. Once Janah was one the edge, Quintara pulled away, letting both her lips and hand go, as a deep purple collar formed around the girl’s neck.    
  
Both of her students were beyond desperate at this point, and almost began to cry in frustration as she stepped away from. “Now now, those little trinkets on you mean that you won’t be able to reach an orgasm without my express permission for now. Now then. I believe I did promise you two something, yes?” The frustration in their minds quickly turned to astonishment as Quintara turned around, slowly pulling down her bottoms with a spin, revealing what little had been left to the imagination. Her literally divine body enthralled the two twins, who out of sheer instinct began to try and pleasure themselves. Quineas’s hand hammered away to no avail, as Janah bit her lip and groped at herself, moaning and squeaking all the while. Quintara gave a devious grin as she turned back around, letting her pasties fall to the floor once more. “I think that’s enough teasing for now then.” She snapped, and a coin materialized in her hand, once more with both teenager’s faces on it. “A test of luck. Whoever I flip gets to cum first this evening.” Both Barringster’s eyes suddenly focused on the gold as it flipped through the air, and it clattered onto the bedside table. Janah simply gave a groan as Quineas’s face smirked up at her.    
  
Any complaints Janah had were swiftly silenced by another kiss from Quintara. She closed her eyes into it, letting the Dragon Aspect control her every move. She felt her hand intertwine with Quintara’s and the pair of them slide upwards upon the bed, before she gave a gasp into the kiss. She felt a burning hot, rock hard length in her hand, her brother’s cock. Without a moment to think, the Arcane Aspect’s hand gripped around her’s and began to pump. Quineas gasped in pleasure, gripping the sheets tightly as his hips bucked into the air already, unable to cum from the ring, tightly bound around his cock. Janah’s movements were clumsy at first, but with the aid of Quintara, she leaned how to properly stroke and thumb at the member. She whined as Quintara pulled away again, biting her lip as she was commanded once more. “Now, just because Quineas won the flip doesn’t mean this is all bad for you-”, Quintara said, as a set of ropes spurred up from under the bed, binding the male twin down to prevent him from squirming during his sister’s ministrations. “-in fact, I’d guess that this is the better option for you right now. Because you get to learn how to suck cock, from me,  _ Quintara Lotus. _ ”    
  
The female elf gasped in pleasure as she felt Quintara’s hand slip down her back, and begin to rub at her slick slit, while her brother’s cock twitched in front of her face. “Now Janah, I want you to watch what I do.” Quintara’s other hand firmly grasped Janah’s hair, pulling it back painfully, earning a low moan of pleasure from the elf again, as Quintara’s lips dipped towards Quineas’s cock. Janah watched as Quintara’s tongue snaked out from her lips, sliding around her brother’s hefty sack, forcing his cock to twitch in desperate pleasure. Quineas was groaning and pleading, writhing under his bonds as he was kept on the edge for Quintara’s “training”. The Dragon Aspect’s tongue slipped upwards, wrapping around his cock, coating Quineas’s length in her saliva. Her eyes slid back toward Janah expectantly, before yanking her hair forwards, earning another short yelp.   
  
“Now, together.” Janah obediently opened her lips, her and Quintara’s tongue meeting in a sloppy loose kiss around her brother’s rigid cock. Quineas’s entire body was stammering with pleasure, his heart slamming against his chest, his cock painfully erect, allowing his sister and his goddess to feel his pulse through his length. The pair of beautiful females at his crotch were suckling, kissing, and licking every portion of his cock, much to the delight of Quintara Lotus. “Very good, Janah! You’re a  _ natural  _ at this. Now, take a deep breath for this next part, dear.” The Aspect of Arcane yanked the girl’s hair again, pressing her lips against the tip of her brother’s cock. Then, in one fluid motion, she forced both of her hands down, slipping two fingers into Janah’s intensely tight, virgin slit, and slowly but forcefully pushing inch after inch of cock into Janah’s throat.   
  
The female Barringster’s eyes rolled backwards as her mind began to melt from pleasure and overwhelming stimulus. Quintara’s fingers began to speed up in her slit, and she felt the hand in her hair yank upwards, giving her a moment to gasp for air. After a moment, she gave a shriek as she felt Quintara’s hand slap across her cheek, snapping her back to reality. “Janah! You’re never going to learn how to pleasure me if you can’t throat Quineas’s cock without passing out. Now, again.” Janah responded only with a whimper, as she felt her hair grabbed into a bun again, and the cock enter her throat again. This time, she stayed aware and awake, and twirled her tongue around the hot, girthy length in her mouth. She breathed deeply through her nose, and felt a spark of Arcane force entering the back of her head, and suddenly, the gagging she had been feeling as Quineas’s cock bumped into her throat faded. She took a moment to prepare herself, and surprised the Dragon Aspect’s expectations by forcing her own head downwards. After a few moments, she was impaled upon it,, her tongue slipping out and pleasuring his balls, almost showing off at this point.   
  
Once Janah felt the hand pressing her head down ease, she pulled herself upwards, coughing slightly as she regained her breath. “You’ve earned yourself a reward, Janah. I’m proud of you.” Janah would’ve responded to Quintara Lotus, but the third finger slipping into her slit only allowed her to reply with a wavering moan, as she collapsed onto her brother’s body, the Aspect’s dexterous fingers exploring her insides. The young elf groaned as she felt Quintara’s other hand come down across her ass in a satisfying  _ crack, _ striking her on each cheek within a second, leaving bright red palm marks across her. Janah jumped up from the pain, only to have her head be yanked back by Quintara Lotus’s hand once more, forcing her entire body backwards, allowing the Arcane Aspect’s fingers to explore even deeper than before. The purple skin dragon giggled as she bit down on Janah’s ear, whispering to her, “Just because you earned my fingers in your slutty cunt doesn’t mean you were supposed to stop sucking.” In an instant again, her head was pushed downward, but the elf was ready this time.   
  
Her mouth swallowed around her brother’s thick member, allowing Quintara to pump her head up and down, at a breakneck pace she could barely manage to breathe at. All the while, Quintara lowered her head again, and continued to whisper to the girl. “Mm. Do you like the feeling of me spreading your cunt out? Its to get you ready for him, and myself. Are you excited to get  _ fucked  _ like a  **_proper whore?_ ** ” Janah would’ve came right then and there, if it weren’t for the collar around her neck, which glowed brightly as a sign to the Aspect. Almost on cue, Quintara noticed that the cockring around Quineas was painfully bright. “Oh, I almost forgot. Poor thing.” The Aspect of Arcane forced Janah to throat her brother’s cock, all the way down to its base, before gently tapping the gemstone on its side, causing its magic to dim. Without a moment of pause, she pulled Janah’s head part way up, and began pumping again. Quineas gave a loud scream of pleasure as his back arched beyond belief, his cock pumping string after string of his seed into his sister’s warm mouth. After nearly a minute to continuous orgasm, Janah’s cheeks were full to bursting, forcing his cock out of her mouth. On instinct alone, the elf quickly reached a hand out to keep stroking her brother’s cock, making certain to paint her breasts and face with his cum. String after string of thick cum splattered over her, as Quineas’s moaned and groaned in finally getting his release. After nearly 3 minutes of shattering orgasm, Quineas’s cock dribbled its last shot of cum, and the male elf collapsed, already fatigued.   
  
The Dragon Aspect had just begun her fun however. She took a long look over the cum-stained and obedient Janah, and leaned in for a deep kiss. “Make sure to swallow.”, she giggled, before forcing her tongue into the younger woman's mouth, not only dominating her in the kiss, but using her nimble tongue to force more semen down Janah’s throat. When Quintara pulled away, a long white string connected them for a moment, and the pair simply stared at each other for a long moment. The one to break the peace was of course the domineering Aspect of Arcane, as she grabbed a hard hold on one of Janah's breasts, and twisted, eliciting another pained moan from her, as her collar lit again. “Such a good little painslut for me. You’re still covered in cum. We shan’t let that go to waste.” The Aspect’s head bent downward, and her tongue snaked out and around, licking and cleaning every spot of Janah’s breast it could find. Once those were clean, Quintara began to mark her territory, nipping and biting all along her chest, before moving up to her collar, leaving dozens of teeth marks embedded in the girl’s flesh. When she pulled away, satisfied with her work, she placed her thumb on Janah’s chin, pulling down to open her mouth again, and gave her another kiss, this one much more fierce than before.    
  
Janah squealed in delight as she felt herself pulled into the Dragon Aspect’s lap, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as she felt Quintara’s hand slip toward her crotch again. Her moans were silenced by powerful lips of the Dragon Aspect, even as she felt her mind begin to slip away on the brink of cumming again. The only thought her mind could process was the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling for the first time in her life, and the sound of Quintara’s laughter, bouncing through her mind again and again. But, no matter how long she waited, how much she squealed and writhed, that climax never came. She came back to her senses a few minutes later, feeling herself suckling on Quintara’s fingers, a devious smile across the Aspect’s face. “What, surprised you couldn’t cum? So needy already. You’re going to need to work for your pleasure tonight, and I think I have just the treat in mind.”   
  
Apparently, Quintara was satisfied with how clean her fingers were, because she pulled them out with a satisfying  _ pop _ , before her wet hand suddenly grasped Janah’s throat again, squeezing tight for a moment, before grabbing the thin cord that had formed from the skintight purple marking around her neck. Before she could react, she felt a tug, and was on all fours, and being yanked off the side of Quintara’s bed. Another tug, and she was facing toward her new Domme, Quintara’s legs open. “You learned how to pleasure your brother already. Now lets see how much of a natural you are.” The Aspect tugged upwards before Janah could think, keeping the tempo up. Her knees bent, closing and trapping the elf between her thick thighs, forcing her to only be able to experience the drooling slit of the Arcane Aspect. Janah nearly lost it from the scent alone, let alone when she let her tongue brush over it. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted in her life, and within seconds, she was utterly addicted to it. She barely even felt the patronizing rub on the head from Quintara, followed by a gentle scratching of her scalp.   
  
“Mm...Surprising as always, Janah.” The Dragon Aspect leaned backwards, giving a deep groan of pleasure as Janah’s tongue explored her insides, seeking to satisfy both Quintara, and the Barringster’s need to have her taste. The Arcane Aspect, in her wisdom, decided to take this moment to explore a suspicion she had of the young elf. She opened her mind to view the women’s memories, and began to slowly constrict her thighs around her neck. She grin turned into a haughty laugh again as she confirmed what she thought. The tighter she squeezed, and the more painful it was, the more excited the girl was becoming. When she pulled on Janah’s hair again, she giggled to herself as the pain of the sensation gave another ripple of pleasure through the Elf’s body. Finally satisfied with her learning, she closed to link, and focused back on her own pleasure. She kept her thighs squeezed and began to speak once more. “If you want to get a good breath in, I’d suggest working on getting me to cum Janah~.” Quintara was already close to her climax, but a little bravado and threatening couldn’t hurt.    
  
The effect it seemingly had was beyond what Quintara expected, as her hand tightened around both her bedpost, and in Janah’s hair. The elf’s tongue had gone into overdrive, exploring Quintara’s insides in ways she hadn’t felt pleasured in years. The Dragon’s back arched backwards, her knuckles turning white as she gripped. Janah’s scream of pain were muffled by Quintara’s sex, though her blissful agony at her hair being almost ripped out was both heard, and  _ felt _ by the Dragon Aspect. Her sheer determination to please the Aspect, even through the intense pain was a most wonderful surprise to Quintara, as her thighs clamped harder, and her fingers gripped tighter as she came closer and closer, starting to rock her hips with what little movement she had. The harder she gripped, the louder Janah screamed, tears running down the painslut’s face. If Janah could’ve cum, she would’ve thricefold at this point. Quintara’s entire body begin to quiver, a low purple glow surrounding her form as finally felt an orgasm begin to ripple through her body. She was still aware enough to not bear her full force down on Janah’s head, but her bedpost wasn’t so lucky, a loud crack echoing as she snapped it in two, as she fell backwards, forcing Janah up onto the bed with her. Janah’s airway was entirely cut off as the Aspect’s thighs became as tight as springs around her head, the warmth and scent of Quintara overwhelming the poor elf. Quintara finally let herself go, her mouth opening in a long, low groan of pleasure, as her entire body vibrated with her orgasm, the bed itself shaking from the sheer force. Janah, true to her nature, didn’t stop licking and suckling the entire time. Each twitch of femcum was a worthwhile reward to her. She wasn’t even aware of her vision blackening from the lack of airflow, still far too focused on what little gaze upwards she could get at the Dragon Aspect that had entirely claimed her.   
  
Thankfully for the young elf, Quintara’s thighs weakened their grip after the second shattering orgasm of the evening. Even without being forced into the Dragon’s slit, she continued to lick and suck at it, earning more groans and words of encouragement from the Aspect as she came down from her orgasm high. Quintara ran her hands through Janah’s hair again and again, petting the girl in encouragement. “Who’s going to be a obedient little slut for me? Yes you are…”   
  
After a few minutes of calming, Quintara gave Janah one last pat on the head, infusing her hair with a bit of healing magic to repair the torn roots. She pulled her upwards for another deep kiss, smirking at the tears still drying on her face. The Dragon pulled off this kiss much sooner  the other two however, as she was reminded of the purpose of this meeting by the sound of groaning and shuffling behind them. “Ah, it seems that Quineas has finally woken back up. And I think you’re most certainly owed an orgasm or two after that kind of performance.” Janah blushed slightly, before feeling the dark violet tether on her collar jump back into existence, and that wonderfully familiar feeling of magic tensing around her throat, ready to bind and restrict her breathing at any moment the Aspect wished it to. 

 

Janah was pulled by Quintara up to the head of the bed, where Quineas was finally coming to, having been knocked out by his shattering orgasm from his sister’s oral pleasuring. Quintara cocked her head to Janah expectantly, asking “Do you have anything that could say...Perk him back up?” Janah thought for a moment, before a grin much like the Aspect’s crossed her face, as she took a firm grip of her brother’s cock again, and began to slowly jerk it back to erectness, all the while, pouring light magic into his body. “...You know, I’ve never seen a Lay on Hands applied like that before”, Quintara mentioned, as Quineas’s eyes fluttered back to life, his already erect cock jumping back to full mast as he spotted both of the women he had been fantasizing about for weeks in front of him, fully nude still.   
  
“H-Huh? What’s-” Quineas’s questioning was swiftly silenced as Quintara placed a finger on his lips, her own hand joining Janah’s on the Barringster’s cock. Both Quintara and Janah kept a firm grip on it, until it began to twitch uncontrollably, the purple ring at its base gleaming with energy.Janah soon felt the now familiar sensation of the Dragon Aspect’s hand firmly gripping her hair, pulling her head down towards her brother’s cock in a wordless command. Her velvetly warm mouth encompassed his length for the second time that evening, forcing the male Barringster to throw his head back, groaning in pleasure all the while. After but a few brief moments of his cock embedded in her throat, Quintara yanked her upwards, enjoying her yelps of pain as she was pulled back up to her knees, straddling Quineas. She soon felt Quintara’s body behind her’s, the Aspect’s large breasts pressing into her back. The Aspect of Arcane dropped her hair, letting her purple nailed fingers explore Janah’s form, dragging along it, scraping deep lines into her skin, catching upon her nipples and greedily groping her chest.   
  
Quineas’s heart was racing at the sight, and it only took a moment for Quintara to spot the boy enjoying the show. The Aspect licked her lips as she gave Janah’s breasts a harsh grope, using them as grips to lift Janah upwards. Both Barringsters only had a moment to prepare themselves for what was about to happen, as Janah’s cunt was slammed down onto Quineas’s crotch, punctuated by a loud crack, as Quintara’s hand impacted on Janah’s ass. “Bounce for your brother. Make him cum as much as you can. Then I’ll let you do the same.” Hearing her new domme whisper into her ear was more then enough for Janah to begin, pressing her palms firmly down onto her brother’s chest, the bed starting to creak as she raised her hips up and down, slamming herself into her crotch again and again. Quintara’s hand reached downwards, and gripped Quineas’s sack, undoing the cockring again, before forcing Janah down, feeling the cum pump out from his balls and into her slit. Quineas’s back arched again as he shot a dozen or more strings of his cum into his sister already, his cock still painfully erect as Quintara fondled his balls, forcing a last jet to spurt out. With but a moment of rest, Janah shrieked as she felt Quintara’s palm smack her ass again. “Keep moving.”   
  
Janah squeaked as the Dragon Aspect’s hand didn’t retreat back to groping her breasts this time. Quintara’s nails began to dig in across Janah’s ass, red lines of irritated flesh popping up beneath them, before another crack echoed in the room as she smacked her again. Slowly, Janah and Quintara developed a wordless rhythm. Whenever Janah was getting comfortable, and had adjusted herself to the feeling of riding her brother, Quintara would spank her back to awareness, yanking her to the side, forcing her to readjust, all the while painting her backside red and weary with pain. Quineas was content to lay back and enjoy the ride, at least for the start. But, as he felt his balls groped at by Quintara again, and massaged until he couldn’t cum anymore, he slowly realized what sort of strange torment Quintara had planned for the pair of them. Each time he came into his sister, the shorter his stamina was, and each time he came, the more weary he became. When his cock finally started to soften, Quineas thought he had a chance to escape- “M-Ms Lotus, p-please, I can’t cum anymo-” Without a response, he groaned as Quintara’s grip on his sack tightened, and he felt pure Arcane energy flow into him, and a low, constant groan of pain began to sputter out of him as his dick was kept rigid by magic. “You don’t get to tap out yet, Quineas dear. Not until I’m done with my fun.”   
  
As Janah’s ass was plastered red from beatings, and Quineas’s crotch thrummed with pain from over stimulating, the Dragon Aspect took a moment to relish in her work. She allowed her newfound pet a few more minutes of the enjoyable torment, pondering how much fun she should simply save for another day. The Aspect of Arcane noted the slowly wetting eyes of Janah, grinning slowly as tears began to flow from the pain once more. A simple look into her mind revealed how utterly devoted she had become to the Dragon Aspect, the loving relationship they had before completely corrupted over the last few hours. She suckled on her own fingers for a few moments to ready them, before winding up her hand for a tremendous crack, which sent Janah’s mind reeling. Quintara kept her focus on Janah’s thoughts however; She wanted to witness what was about to happen first hand, as her two slickened fingers suddenly spread Janah’s ass wide, curling upwards immediately, before spreading and exploring the new, tight space. Janah’s mind was set ablaze by a sudden barrage of sensation, as she felt her ass penetrated at the same time another orgasm was ripped from Quineas’s limp form. Her heart was pumping out of her chest, as the young Barringster felt like she was going to erupt.   
  
But, through the overwhelming pleasure, and the dozens of sensations rippling through her body at once, the clearest was the bite of her earlobe, and the intensely warm and comforting fingers of Quintara pinching her clit. She closed her eyes as she felt, not heard, a single word echo through her thoughts, and ripple through her body: “Cum.” Janah’s collar finally dimmed in light, as her entire body shook, and her psyche came undone, every preserve thought she had over the last few weeks flashing in her mind, every pulse of her brother’s cock within her cunt, and most importantly, the warmth and homeliness that being owned by Quintara Lotus brought her echoing over it all. Her head leaned back into Quintara’s shoulder as she finally came to a screaming orgasm, her brother still embedded in her slit, her ass being explored by her domme’s teasing fingers, and her clit firmly pinched by the Aspect of Arcane. Quineas’s cock was trapped by the utter heat and tightness that her first and final orgasm brought, his hips bucking uncontrolled during the entire affair, the intensity of it dragging one last string of cum out of his body before Quintara finally allowed him to collapse, though the same could not be said for Janah.   
  
Quintara dragged Janah’s body backwards, the hand teasing her clit quickly replacing the emptiness left from Quineas’s cock. The Dragon Aspect and the young Barringster’s lips met again, Janah not even pretending to put up a fight, allowing Quintara to utterly control her entire body, letting the Dragon explore every nook and cranny she could find, as Quintara Lotus eased Janah down from the mind-breaking orgasm she had endured. The pair laid ensnared in each other’s bodies for nearly a half hour, allowing Janah to fully regain what composure she had left. Quintara had kept her mind open the entire time, simply witnessing how enthralled Janah was with her. As the Aspect of Arcane felt a question forming on Janah’s mind, she closed it off, wishing to hear it from the girl directly. Quintara pulled away, and cocked her head at the destroyed elf. “Something on your mind, Janah?” The girl looked sheepishly back towards her passed out brother, and back to Quintara Lotus. “D-Do you think we could do this more often?”   
  


The Aspect of Arcane broke out in a low chuckle as she patted her on the head. “Oh, Janah. Do you really think you have a choice?”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first time I've felt confident enough in something I've written to actually post it, but its still real rough. One of my issues with typing is that I think faster then I type, so I'll often skip words and think I typed them. If you could call out any issues you see to me, I'll do my best to fix them. Thanks!
> 
> Aside from that, this will be a fic mainly focused on Quintara and her various adventures sleeping with people around the Realm. If you have any characters or pairings you'd like to see, give me a shout! Same goes for kinks you'd like to see as well. I generally won't write anything I'm not into, but with a certain character it might work.


End file.
